


Emma's Savage Vacation

by Blk1157



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Married Couple, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, waterfall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blk1157/pseuds/Blk1157
Summary: Emma took a Vacation alone at the Savage Lands, staying with Ka-Zar and Shanna. Unknown to her, she gets more than she bargain for.





	Emma's Savage Vacation

Emma arrived at the Savage Land, she was suppose to go with Scott, but he had to go X-Men business, leaving her alone on the trip. The Blackbird dropped off Emma and flew back to the mansion. Ka-Zar and his wife Shanna welcomed her to their home. She stayed at their treehouse, Shanna lead her to her guest room.

"Here is your room, you can make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, both of you."

"We're sorry that Scott couldn't come on the trip."

"Don't worry, it is what it is."

"Well, if you need anything, let me and Ka-Zar know."

"Thank you, I'll be fine."

Shanna left the room to join Ka-Zar, Emma settled herself in the room.

Later at night, she is in bed and is having a hard time sleeping. She normally sleeps with Scott, mostly to have sex with him. She kept twisting and turning, she woke up and sees that it is still nighttime. She heard noises coming from the other room. She got off the bed naked, seeing that she slept in the nude. She found a robe to put on and walks out, she found the noises are coming from Ka-Zar and Shanna's room.

She approached the door, opening it a bit. She peeked and sees Ka-Zar and Shanna naked and having sex. She thought about walking away until she stayed and peeked. Shanna is on top with Ka-Zar's dick inside her, she moaned as they both have sex. Emma got her hand on her breast, rubbing it. Her other hand is rubbing her pussy. She watches as she is envious of them, they get to have fun and have sex while she is alone. Ka-Zar has his hands on her breasts, caressing them.

"Keep going, Ka-Zar!"

"Not so loud, you'll wake up our guest."

Unknown to them, Emma is already awake and watching them. Ka-Zar pulls Shanna in for a kiss. They both kissed as they are doing sex. Emma begins to moans silently as she doesn't want them to know that she is watching. Ka-Zar flips Shanna on her back and continues thrusting his dick in her. Shanna grabs and caresses her own breasts, Ka-Zar held her legs as he thrusts his dick. He felt ready to cum.

"Shanna!"

He and Shanna moaned at the same time as he came inside her. He pulled his dick out and laid beside her, both are exhausted. Shanna felt his cum in her pussy. Emma see that they are finished, she stopped peeping and returned to her room quietly. Shanna rest her body against Ka-Zar.

"Ka-Zar."

"Yes, Shanna?"

"I'm worried about Emma."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean than, I know that she was suppose to come here with Scott. Ever since he left her all alone, she seems down."

"I see."

"I think we should do something to cheer her up."

"Like what?"

"Well-"

She leans close to Ka-Zar's ear and whispered, he listen and became surprised by what she said.

"Are you saying-"

"Yeah."

"Is that what you want?"

"Do you have any thoughts about Emma?"

"Yeah, she is very beautiful and has a great body. I'm okay, but are you sure she'll agree?"

"Leave it to me."

 Morning came as Shanna all dressed opens and enters to see Emma still asleep. She put her hand on her shoulder, Emma begins to wake up and sees Shanna.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Have a good nights rest?"

"Yes, I did."

She lied as she didn't want to let Shanna know that she caught her and Ka-Zar having sex last night.

"Do you have a bathroom here? I didn't see any."

"Oh, we don't have one, but we do have a place to get clean up. I could take you there if you want?"

"That be nice."

"Great, I'll wait outside for you."

Shanna left the room, Emma remove the blanket, exposing her naked body. She find a white bikini to dress in, she puts it on and got out to join Shanna. Shanna sees her and likes the bikini on her.

"I'm ready."

"Great, let's go."

Shanna took Emma out, they arrive at a waterfall.

"So this is the place to get cleaned up?"

"It is. So, lets get undressed and head for the waterfall."

"Uh, what?"

"You wanted to get cleaned up, don't you?"

"Yeah, but what about your husband?"

"Don't worry, he won't come here until later. It's just you and me."

"Okay."

Shanna removes her top, showing her large breasts, she removes her bottom and shows off her ass and pussy. Emma sees Shanna all naked, her body is beautiful like hers. Ka-Zar is nearby watching them undress without Emma knowing.

"Your turn."

Emma put her hands on her back and unties her bra, it drops and reveals Emma's large breasts. She unties her bottom and reveals her pussy and ass. Shanna see Emma's beautiful body all naked, she love how Emma looks.

"This way."

She lead Emma under the waterfall and lets the water drops on them. Ka-Zar sees them getting wet.

"May I wash you?"

"Sure."

Shanna puts her hand on her shoulders, washing them. Her hands then move to wash Emma's large breasts. Emma could feel Shanna caressing them.

"You have beautiful breasts, Emma."

"Thank you."

"Could you?"

Shanna shows her large breasts to Emma.

"Sure."

Emma puts her hands on them and washes them. She love the feeling of Shanna's breasts. Ka-Zar sees them caressing each others breasts. He felt his cock getting hard. He then undress his bottom and is now all naked.

He came out and shows him naked to them.

"Hello, ladies."

Emma is shocked to see Ka-Zar all naked, Shanna didn't seemed surprised.

"Oh, my."

"Forgive me, I didn't know you would be here, Emma."

"It's okay, I'm just about done."

"Don't, Emma, you don't have to leave. We all could bathe together."

"Uh, sure, if he's okay with it?"

"Ka-Zar?"

"Sure."

"Great, come and join us."

Ka-Zar smiles and came under the waterfall. He is in front of Emma all naked, he loves seeing her beautiful body before him, as beautiful as his wife's. Emma looks at him, he's all handsome with long blonde hair, seeing all the muscles on his arms, chests, and legs, she even sees his big dick. Her heart is beating for the sexy jungle man in front of her. Ka-Zar washes himself off under the falling water.

"Ka-Zar, could help clean Emma?"

"Sure, do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

Ka-Zar got his hands on Emma's breasts and washes them. Ka-Zar loved feeling Emma's large breasts, she could feel herself letting go and giving in. Shanna has her hands on Emma's ass and washes them. Ka-Zar sees Emma with her eyes closed as she moans.

"Are you enjoying this?"

She opens her eyes and looks at Ka-Zar, she is drawn to his eyes.

"Yes."

Ka-Zar leans in and kisses her, she kissed him back. Shanna sees and smiles as they both are making Emma happy. Ka-Zar broke off the kiss as Shanna stand up behind Emma. Emma turns her head and kiss Shanna. Ka-Zar dips his head down and licks her nipple, Emma felt his tongue licking her. He switches and sucks on the other. Shanna got her hands on Emma's breasts and hold them for Ka-Zar. He pulls his lip off her breasts and licks down her navel until he reached her pussy. He put his tongue inside and she moaned. She felt his licking her pussy as she is still kissing Shanna. He pulled his tongue out, stands up and hold his dick.

Emma got the idea, she got on her knees and grabs his dick. She licks the tip, then sucks it down her mouth. Shanna push her breasts forwards and hold them. Ka-Zar dips in and sucks on Shanna's breasts. Emma sees Shanna's pussy and stick her finger in Shanna's pussy. Shanna moaned out as Emma rubs her. Emma still sucks on Ka-Zar's dick, he sucks on Shanna's breasts as he feels his dick in Emma's mouth. They all made each fell good.

Emma stopped sucking his dick, she got up and hold her hands on Shanna's shoulders. Emma's show her ass to Ka-Zar, he got behind her and places the tip of his cock on her pussy, he rubs outside of it before he puts it in, Emma moans. He puts it in and Emma felt his big hard cocks inside her pussy. He thrusts inside her, he is now having sex with Emma. Shanna pulls Emma's head to her breasts, Emma sucks on Shanna's breasts, she could feel her breasts being suck by a woman.

"How is it, Emma?"

"It feels good."

He thrusts into her, she felt his balls slapping against her ass as he thrusts his dick. He felt himself ready to cum.

"Emma, here I come!"

He pulls his dick out and cum on her ass, Emma moaned and breathe. Shanna got on her knees and licks the cum off of Emma's ass. She got up and kisses Emma, giving her some cum. Emma tasted it and shallowed it.

"Wow, we've never done this before."

"I'm glad that you could let me be part of this moment, I could have hoped to join you last night."

They became surprised to hear Emma's words.

"You saw us?"

"Yeah, I love the show you both put on."

"Too bad, you could have let us know, we would've let you join us."

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight, then."

Emma, Shanna, and Ka-Zar smiles as they enjoyed their first threesome together.

Later at night, in their bedroom Emma joined them. They are all naked as Emma laid on the bed, Ka-Zar and Shanna are on Emma's side. Emma kisses Ka-Zar first, then she kissed Shanna. They dips their heads down and sucks on her breasts. Emma moaned as she held their heads to their breasts. Ka-Zar has his finger in Emma's pussy and rubs it. Emma felt her pussy getting wet, Shanna leans her breasts close to Emma's face and lets her sucks on them.

Ka-Zar got on his back as Emma held his cock between her breasts and jerks it off. Emma licks the tip with her tongue. Shanna got her pussy over Ka-Zar's lips, he leans in and licks it, Shanna moans. Emma stops lick and starts sucking. Shanna leans in and sucks on his cock too, both Shanna and Emma are sucking and licking his dick.

Shanna got on top of Emma, their breasts pressed together. Ka-Zar got behind them and their pussies are before his dick. He got his dick in Emma first, she felt him thrusting his cock in her. He pulls it out and puts it in Shanna, he thrust inside her, making her moan. Ka-Zar continues to switch pussies again and again. He finally put his cock in Emma, she moans out loud as he thrusts her hard. Shanna and Emma are both kissing. Ka-Zar continues plowing Emma until he felt ready.

"Here it comes."

He pulls it out and they got their faces close to his dick. He held his dick and came on their faces, some got on their breasts. Ka-Zar laid himself back on the bed, Emma and Shanna are collecting the cum on them. They both tasted it and swallowed it. They are all sweaty and exhausted, Emma laid close to Ka-Zar's left side with Shanna on his right side. He held his arms arm them and pulls them closer to his body. He could feel their large breasts on him, he loves the feeling.

"Wow, twice in one day."

"Thank you both for making me so happy."

"It's been a pleasure, Emma."

Ka-Zar kisses Emma, then he kisses Shanna. They all closes their eyes and let themselves rest together. Emma smiles as she is enjoying her vacation, it was like no other. She couldn't wait to enjoy the next day.


End file.
